harrypotterwiki2fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SnapeFan1
Hi, this is my wiki. Oh hey SnapeFan. I'm trying to recruit people to join the wiki. Edit when you can. I've already got: #Donut4 (creator) #BachLynn23 (beaurucrat and member) #*Luna (member) #Seth Cooper (member) #Default (guy who does nothing) AZKABANMASS BREAKOUT 23:29, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Quirrell On the Quirrell page I'm planning on giving Quirrell an infobox. Should I use the Death Eater one or the Hogwarts Teacher one. User:Donut4 Characters When you create character pages. You must put in these categories: *Characters (Unidentified Characters if unidentified, Video Game only if doesn't appear in book or film) *Their House (ex. Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs) *Their family (no family category if there only known member) (ex. Lovegood Family, Weasley Family, House of Black) *Birth and death dates (no death if unknown/still alive and only death if only known) (ex. Born in 1970, Died in 1999) *Extras (ex. Speakers of Voldemort's name, People joined to the House of Black) *Groups (ex. Death Eaters, Slug Club, Order of the Phoenix Members, Dumbledore's Army, Inquisitorial Squad, Ministry of Magic Employees) User:Donut4 Add your name here so when its your birthday I can celebrate. Dear, SnapeFan1 You have contributed to the wiki even when I'm gone that I, Donut4, has granted you Rollback rights. From, Donut4 of course Should I add Dobby to the Animals and Creatures category. Well should I add Dobby to the Animals and Creatures category. User:Donut4 When creating pages it is good to put it like this on this wiki: Character Page: *Name *Birth and Death *Close family, notable realatives *Everything else Example: Here would be one: Luna Lovegood '''(b. 1981) is the wife of Rolf Scammander and daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood and Mrs. Lovegood. She sells The Quibbler on the Hogwarts Express and likes animals. User:Donut4 Course you can. Moving pictures will represent the wizarding world photos so go on. Peeves Which Infobox should I add to Peeves. Hogwarts Teacher or just Infobox character? User:Donut4 Milkman this page needs text. User:Donut4 lol the Milkman article's got a Looott of content. User:Donut4 Go here User:Donut4 Go here too. When you're making a horcrux page don't add the category "Horcrux" add the category "Horcruxes". I know you can't see it on the list but it exists. Donut4 (Owl me) When I make a Kreacher article should I add him to the Animals and Creatures category? Ludvic Hill (Owl Mail) 20:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Put on your userpage. Ludvic Hill (Owl Mail) 20:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Go on a userbox template page and copy the template code. Then make a template page (ex. Template:User Dobby) and paste the code in it then add the userbox here. It's optional. Ludvic Hill (Owl Mail) 20:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I made something for you!!!! You've created 39 pages so far. 961 more and you get a prefect badge. Ludvic Hill (Owl Mail) 21:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) 8000 Did you know ''I ''was officially the person to create the ''8,000'''''th page on Harry Potter Wiki Ludvic Hill (Owl Mail) 21:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) lol I'm imagining if the HP Wiki had badges. It would be like: *This user is ranked #90283928192830192 Ludvic Hill (Owl Mail) 21:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Argus Filch Which infobox should I make filch have. There are: *Infobox character *Infobox Hogwarts Teacher *Infobox Death Eater *Infobox Gryffindor *Infobox Hufflepuff *Infobox Ravenclaw *Infobox Slytherin Which for Filch Filch wasn't even allowed as a Hogwarts student cuz he's a squib. Tell me if these are good templates: Ludvic Hill (Owl Mail) 22:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hi, I've given you admin rights since you can be trusted. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 18:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) This Wiki Hi, I don't know if we should keep this Wiki...I mean, Donut4 didn't edit for a long time and you're really the only editor and there 2 other HP Wikis I know of. It's up to you. If you agree, we can request to get it deleted...Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Reply to the Message you sent to Head.Boy.Hog: I'm inactive for the moment, yes I'm Donut4 as a no-account but I will be able to have a quick chat for now. So I'm active for this...probably next 2 hours. P.S. Nice pic :) I replied to the anon user. Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIKA!!!! AVADA KEDAVRA(Expelliarmus!) 15:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I made a template for birthdays called Template:BirthdayUser AVADA KEDAVRA(Expelliarmus!) 16:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Is this a good template? I needed it cause I banned User:Xain1138 for being nasty to me on another website (not wikia). So you think its good? :) AVADA KEDAVRA(Expelliarmus!) 20:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC)